Let the love be the light that guides you home
by EvilAngel38
Summary: Quelque fois, il ne suffit que d'une seule journée pour voir votre vie changer...


Helloooooo ! :)

Déjà, bonne année 2015 à vous tous ! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte joie, bonheur et santé :) Une année s'est écoulée depuis mon inscription sur le forum et c'est je pense la meilleure décision que je n'ai jamais prise :$ Désolée, je deviens émotive ^^"

Retour aux affaires ;) Je viens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS qui aurait dû arriver beaucoup (mea culpa), je ne sais pas ce qu'il donne... Il m'a été inspiré par un sujet qui a fait beaucoup coulé d'encre en ce moment: à savoir le port d'arme aux États-Unis... Là j'ai prit exemple sur un des évènements le plus marquant des années 90: la tuerie de Columbine dans le Colorado.

Je vous laisse à la lecture et je vous dit à bientôt ! Tchao les loulous :)

**Let the love be the light that guides you home…**

N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression qu'une journée, une seule, aurait le pouvoir de changer votre vie à jamais ? Qu'en vous levant le matin, vous vous coucherez le soir avec une vie, votre vie complètement modifiée…

Se lever au départ avec la sensation que cette journée ne vous apportera que malheur, déception et tristesse, et vous coucher le soir avec le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en fête parce que vous avez su réagir de la bonne manière aux différentes épreuves que vous avez subit…

Non, ça ne vous dit rien ? En voici un exemple…

Il se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation que cette journée serait merdique…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait sur sa peau, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Son coté lupin essayait de briser les chaines que son humanité lui avait imposés, gémissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Il se leva dans l'espoir de faire partir ce tiraillement, ce frisson qui courait sur son épiderme.

Dans sa routine matinale, il mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir au courant des événements se déroulant dans la ville qu'il était censé protéger. Alors qu'il se servait une généreuse tasse de ce liquide noir qu'il appréciait tant, une parole lui glaça le sang.

« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une prise d'otage se déroule en ce moment même au lycée de Beacon Hills. Un individu armé séquestre environ une dizaine d'élèves ainsi que les quelques professeurs présents à cette heure dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Les forces de l'ordre sont présentent et tentent de négocier avec le forcené… ».

La voix aiguë et mécanique de l'animatrice radio se perdit dans son esprit figé. Une prise d'otage ? Au lycée ?

Il lâcha précipitamment sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol, s'habilla à la hâte et fonça vers sa voiture. Il roulait vite, se fichant royalement de savoir combien de règles du Code de la Routes il avait brisé… Son cœur battait à tout rompre, oui on pouvait dire qu'il avait peur… Il avait peur, non pas pour sa meute, mais pour les membres humains qui la composaient… Mais c'était plutôt pour cet humain qu'il se rongeait les sangs. Il savait qu'avec les autres il était en sécurité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarii lui arriver…

Depuis longtemps déjà, il voyait ce jeune sous un autre angle que cet adolescent soulant, hyperactif et imprudent. Il le voyait comme un être exceptionnel, attachant, doté d'un courage et d'une loyauté hors du commun.

Sa constante et son repère. Son phare et son bonheur.

Il devait le protéger, et cela au péril de sa propre vie. Il était à lui et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu à cause d'elle… Il le voulait, le désirait, et son loup lui hurlait de le revendiquer…

Il s' arrêta brusquement devant les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit… Revendiquer ? Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce genre de pulsion, d'avoir l'envie de marquer quelqu'un comme étant sien… Qui plus est, un adolescent ? Il balaya les pensées peu prudes qui pullulaient dans son cerveau, mais la chaleur qui l'avait envahi quand il pensait passer le reste de sa vie aux cotés de Stiles… Il avait donc trouvé celui à qui il pourrait confier sa vie, ses faiblesses et son cœur. Il se remit en route avec un nouvel objectif, il devait aller vérifier si son compagnon était sain et sauf.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il remarqua vite sa meute. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, il nota l'absence de l'humain. Leurs mines inquiètes ne le rassuraient pas vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien ? ».

À peine arrivé vers eux, ils se collèrent contre lui à la recherche du réconfort que seul leur chef pouvait leur procurer. Comprenant ce besoin irrépressible, il encercla les épaules d'Isaac et d'Érica, provoquant un câlin de groupe improvisé. Après plusieurs minutes, les adolescents se détachèrent de leur Alpha.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe… Quand nous sommes arrivés, les voitures de polices étaient déjà là, nous empêchant d'en savoir plus… ».

« Où est Stiles ? », demanda l'ainé, tout en essayant de réprimer au mieux une grimace alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer.

« On ne sait pas, il ne répond pas à son téléphone depuis hier soir… ».

Le loup noir ferma douloureusement les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Une odeur familière lui titilla les narines et il se dirigeât vers elle, les bêtas sur les talons.

Le sheriff se trouvait là, adossé à une voiture, les épaules et la tête basses, comme accablé par la douleur et le chagrin. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les lycaons pouvaient sentir le désespoir étouffer de ses nuances acides l'odeur naturellement douce de l'homme.

« Sheriff ? ».

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de la voix incertaine de Derek.

« Où est Stiles ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? ».

Le plus âgé des loups sentit plus qu'il ne vit les larmes salées obstruer les yeux du père de famille.

« Derek… Il est à l'intérieur… ».

Le cœur du lycanthrope s'arrêta durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures… Stiles, son Stiles, était retenu prisonnier par un déséquilibré… Il ne bougea plus, sourd aux appels des adolescents qui l'entouraient. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : récupérer Stiles, le faire sortir de l'établissement sain et sauf.

Son corps se mit alors en mouvement et alors qu'il allait s'élancer à toute vitesse vers les portes du bâtiment, deux bras le retinrent.

« Non Derek, tu ne peux pas y aller ! ».

« Mais faut que je le sorte de là ! Il faut que je le ramène ! ».

Les yeux du père de famille le scruta de longues minutes, puis quelque chose dans son regard s'éclaira. Il semblait enfin assembler des pièces d'un puzzle qui lui avaient longtemps échappées.

« Non Derek ! Je ne peux pas te laisser aller à l'intérieur… Il faut attendre… On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut, il est armé… on ne peut pas foncer dans le tas comme à chaque fois… ».

L'Alpha obéit à contre cœur, son loup se déchainant contre ses chaînes, voulant à tout prix prendre le pas sur la raison humaine… Il essaya quand même de percevoir les battements du cœur de l'humain, mais avec le bruit autour de lui et cette peur sourde qui l'avait envahie, il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer. Il n'entendait que pleurs et cris, ne sentait que peur et désespoir. Il ne pouvait percevoir ce rythme si particulier de ce cœur humain, ce cœur qu'il espérait entendre battre à nouveau… Telle une berceuse d'enfance qui quand vous l'entendez, vous calme et vous apaise plus que n'importe quel autre objet ou personne. Stiles était son calmant tout comme sa drogue… Il n'y avait pas encore gouté mais il était déjà accro à sa présence, ses rires, ses blablas incessants et son odeur des plus hypnotiques.

Se sentant perdre pied, il décida de s'éloigner du bâtiment, de cette foule qui l'étouffait et le rendait malade. Il s'installa à l'intérieur de la voiture du père de famille un peu plus loin et attendit… Calmant les battements affolés de son cœur. Sans y parvenir totalement. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait peur. Oui, le Big Bad Alpha Wolf avait peur, mais pas pour sa vie… Pour la sienne ! Sans lui la vie n'aurait pas le même sens, plus la même couleur, la même saveur… Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais le garder à jamais auprès de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi…

Plus il prenait conscience du lien qu'il voulait voir se créer entre lui et l'hyperactif, et plus Derek paniquait.

Et si Stiles ne le voulait pas ?

S'il lui riait au nez ?

S'il ne voudrait jamais le revoir, le traitant de tous les noms ?

Ne plus l'approcher ? La pire des tortures…

Ne plus l'entendre rire et parler ? Mieux valait mourir…

Pour une personne extérieure, on pourrait penser que ce sentiment est excessif et complétement irraisonné… Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que chez les loups, le compagnon est le seul. Le centre de l'univers du lycanthrope. Le seul et l'unique, et cela pour la vie ! Personne ne peut donc comprendre que Derek soit prêt à se sacrifier si Stiles le rejette, qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de ne plus jamais le revoir… Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'éloigner de l'adolescent et cela même s'il le voulait. D'une certaine manière il était déjà lié à lui, du moins émotionnellement. Physiquement, c'est une autre histoire… Il lui donnerait sa vie, sa raison, il abandonnerait son loup si cela voulait dire rester auprès de lui. Sa vie et son avenir étaient maintenant dans les mains de l'hyperactif. Son cœur était maintenant enchainé à ce sentiment qu'on appelle amour passion. Un amour pour certain destructeur mais pour d'autres seul amour qui mérite d'être vécu… Cet amour qui serait prêt à vous faire commettre la pire des folies… Cet amour où vous ne saurez jamais si la personne vous aime à la même hauteur que sont vos sentiments… Toujours incertain, jamais serein…

Mais Derek était prêt à tout accepter. Tant que Stiles était prêt de lui, tout irait bien.

Alors qu'il était plongé toujours plus profondément dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la portière s'ouvrir… Quelqu'un s'installer à ses cotés… Ce n'est que cette odeur particulièrement familière qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Je sais ce que tu penses… ».

Le sheriff le regardait comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait, ressentait. Il avait cette lueur paternelle dans le regard, cette lueur qui vous ferait croire que tout ira bien, qui vous ferait croire en l'impossible.

« Pardon ? ».

« Que tu aurais dû être là plus tôt, que tu aurais dû mieux les surveiller, le surveiller. Que jamais il ne serait à l'intérieur maintenant si tu avais fait les choses autrement, si tu lui avais avoué ce que tu ressentais. Qu'en ce moment, il serait dans tes bras et que tout irait bien. Je sais ce que tu ressens Derek, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner… ».

Le petit sourire attendrit du père de famille mit mal à l'aise le loup, qui ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait tout accepter…

« Comment faîtes-vous ? ».

« Faire quoi ? ».

« Tout accepter ! Tout comprendre ! Vous regardez toujours le bon coté, vous ne baissez jamais les bras… ».

Le visage de l'ainé se voilà un instant avant de reprendre vie, comme si de rien n'était et il commença à expliquer :

« Tu sais Derek, ce ne sont pas les épreuves que nous traversons qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui… Mais c'est la façon dont nous décidons d'y faire face… Stiles avait huit ans quand sa mère est morte et je ne voyais que mon chagrin. J'avais perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde avec mon petit garçon et je ne voyais rien d'autre que moi… Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce que j'aillais devenir sans elle ? C'était les deux seules pensées que j'avais en tête… Pendant des jours et des jours, je n'ai pas vu que je n'étais pas tout seul. Que j'avais un petit être innocent à mes cotés et qui avait besoin de moi ! Ce n'est que quand Stiles s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital pour s'être cassé le bras que je me suis repris. La peur de revivre le même cauchemar en perdant mon petit garçon m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Et tous les jours, je vis dans la peur constante de le perdre ! Mais je sais à présent que jamais je ne pourrais l'empêcher de s'impliquer de ce monde qui est le tien Derek ! Et sais-tu pourquoi ? ».

Le loup noir ne put que secouer la tête, bien trop accroché aux paroles du père de famille pour formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Parce que j'ai élevé un garçon têtu, imprudent mais qui n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour les personnes qu'il aime ! L'épisode du Darach nous l'a tous prouvé… ».

« Pardon ? ».

Le sheriff ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek avait l'air tout d'un coup si perdu…

« Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? Allison, Scott et Stiles ont procédé à un sacrifice pour pouvoir nous retrouver… ».

« Je ne comprend toujours pas… ». Derek ne comprenait pas où le sheriff voulait en venir, en quoi ce 'sacrifice' avait-il un rapport avec Stiles ?

« Derek, ce sacrifice était le leur. Ils sont morts pendant seize heures pour pouvoir nous retrouver… ».

Toute couleur quitta le visage du loup de naissance… Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant de cela ? Seize heures ? Un violent vertige le prit alors qu'un besoin urgent de serrer l'adolescent dans ses bras écrasait sa poitrine. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était là avec lui… Mais il ne pouvait pas, l'adolescent n'était pas là, et il ne put arrêter ce gémissement de douleur s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je pensais qu'ils te l'avait dit… Je suis désolé Derek ! ».

Ce dernier ne put que secouer la tête, faisant comprendre que le père de famille n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« J'aurais une petite conversation avec ces inconscients ! », répondit-il entre ses dents.

« Pour en revenir à tes questions, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais empêcher Stiles de tout faire pour aider ceux à qui il tient… En particulier toi ! ».

L'Alpha qui avait la tête baissée la releva vivement. Ce pourrait-il que…

« Pendant longtemps, mon fils n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Lydia… Lydia par-ci, Lydia par-là, Lydia a fait ci, Lydia a dit cela… Pendant près de cinq ans, je n'ai entendu que ce prénom là dans la bouche de mon fils… J'ai même pensé qu'il finirait seul toute sa vie avec cet amour à sens unique… Mais tu es entré dans sa vie en saccageant tout sur ton passage. Et là, le prénom de Lydia n'a plus jamais été accroché aux lèvres de Stiles. Il ne me disait rien, pensant que je n'allais pas l'accepter. Mais je voyais bien les regards qu'il t'envoyait, j'avais les mêmes quand je regardais Claudia. Et puis un jour le barrage à céder, il m'a tout raconté. Comment il t'avait rencontré, comment vous vous cherchiez tout le temps, à vous envoyer des piques… Il m'a raconté combien il avait souffert quand il t'a vu avec Miss Blake. Qu'il savait que jamais rien ne se passerait entre vous, vu que vous n'étiez même pas amis… ».

A l'entente de cela, Derek eu mal au cœur… Stiles pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis ? Il voulu objecter, dire que Stiles était bien plus que cela à ses yeux, que l'épisode Jennifer n'avait été qu'une erreur, mais le sheriff l'arrêta d'une main levée.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que Stiles est ton ami et même bien plus que encore, que Jennifer t'a envouté pour que tu tombes sous son charme. Je le sais tout cela, mais Stiles non ! Et il faut que tu le lui dises ! Je ne veux plus voir mon petit garçon souffrir inutilement… ».

La voix du père de famille se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

« Comment… ».

« Comment je sais que tu tiens à lui ? Ça se voit dans ton regard Derek ! Tu le regardes de la même façon dont il te regarde quand tu as le dos tourné. Vous êtes toujours entrain de vous cherchez des yeux quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois… ».

Et sur ces paroles, l'homme de loi sortit de la voiture. Laissant le loup avec ses pensées et ses espoirs. Finalement peut-être qu'entre Stiles et lui tout n'était pas tout perdu, qu'il avait encore le droit de croire au bonheur. Ce bonheur qu'il avait perdu avec la mort de sa famille… Il se laissa happer par ses pensées heureuses d'une vie avec Stiles qui réchauffaient son cœur. Il ne pourrait vous dire combien de temps, plusieurs heures ou quelques minutes, il ne savait pas… Mais des bruits de tir le firent sortir précipitamment de la voiture du sheriff. Il se précipita vite vers ce dernier et demande d'une voix angoissée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ».

Le sheriff soupira.

« Nous avons appris que le preneur d'otages n'est qu'un adolescent mal dans sa peau, seul et victime d'harcèlement scolaire… On a essayé de prendre contact avec lui, mais ça s'est mal passé… Il a menacé de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui si on osait s'approcher. Et pour preuve de sa motivation, il a tiré et a coupé la conversation. Nous ne savons pas combien de personnes sont blessées… ».

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta, imaginant le pire. Peut-être que Stiles était blessé, ou pire. Il essaya de se concentrer pour pouvoir percevoir les battements du cœur de son compagnon, mais rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles à part les pleurs et cris des parents désespérés présents autour du bâtiment et qui réclamaient leurs enfants.

« Laissez moi y aller ! Laissez moi y aller, je réglerais ce problème et je ramènerais Stiles ! ».

Le visage du père de famille fut pensif le temps d'un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Derek… Tu ne fais pas parti des forces d'intervention, je ne pourrais pas te couvrir si cela se passe mal ! Et puis ce n'est qu'un gamin… ».

« Je n'en rien à foutre qu'il ne soit qu'un gamin ! », dit-il en citant le sheriff, « Il tient en otage mon compagnon et je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés sans rien faire, attendant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! ».

Il entendit clairement les exclamations de surprise des bêtas autour de lui. Ils savaient à présent que Derek ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Stiles…

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si s'avait été Claudia qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ? N'auriez-vous pas tout tenté pour la ramener auprès de vous, saine et sauve ? ».

Il savait que ses paroles étaient blessantes et déplacées, mais il ne les regrettait pas. Stiles était en danger et au diable les bonnes manières et la politesse.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux faire, le ramener auprès des siens… Le ramener auprès de moi… », sa voix se brisant à la fin acheva de convaincre le sheriff.

Quelques minutes après, Derek se retrouvait dans les couloirs vides du lycée, cherchant où s'était retranché le preneur d'otages. Il était passé par une porte se trouvant derrière le bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Celle que lui avait montré Stiles un jour…

Le silence était étouffant et quelque peu dérangeant quand on pensait à l'animation qu'il y avait habituellement à cette heure-ci… Il ne sentait que peur et désespoir s'échapper par vagues des élèves. Il essaya de bloquer cette odeur de sang qui flottait également dans l'air, ne voulant pas savoir s'il appartenait à… Il s'ébroua et continua son chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin l'adolescent. Il s'était enfermé dans une salle de classe avec toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école. Arme au poing, il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Le doute, la colère et la haine étaient les seuls sentiments qu'il arrivait à percevoir du preneur d'otages. Et il savait que ces émotions ne faisaient pas un très bon mélange, qu'elles aboutissaient souvent à un carnage… Comme lors de la tuerie de Columbine en 1999 dans le Colorado… 13 morts et 24 blessés…

Il devait agir vite, très vite… Et c'est à l'aide d'une griffe qu'il déverrouilla sans bruit la porte et s'approcha doucement du forcené, faisant signes aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais une jeune fille totalement paniquée gémit en le voyant arriver près du preneur d'otages et celui-ci se tourna alors vers le loup de naissance. Il fut surprit le temps d'une seconde de voir cet étranger, la police n'avait donc pas respecté leur accord, se foutant royalement de la vie des êtres humains. Mais il se reprit bien vite, visant Derek de son arme à feu. Or il n'eut pas le temps de tirer que l'Alpha l'assommait d'un coup de poing sur la tempe.

Ce fut le signal de la pagaille… Toutes les personnes retenues par l'adolescent se précipitèrent vers la sortie en hurlant. Mais malgré la foule, aucune trace de Stiles. Derek paniqua… Où était-il ? Était-il gravement blessé ? Il savait que les forces de l'ordre se chargeraient du reste et il chercha l'odeur si douce de son compagnon. Il la repéra au bout de quelques minutes, accompagnée de cette odeur de fer, caractéristique du sang… Il se précipita vers ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie. Il inspira à nouveau, confirmant que l'odeur de son compagnon venait bien de cette pièce là.

« Stiles ? ».

Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Après quelques secondes d'effort, il réussit à défoncer cet obstacle qui le privait de son compagnon, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec…une salle vide ! Stiles n'était pas là ! Il s'était trompé… Il repartit en courant à la recherche de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. La panique faisait battre son myocarde, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique… Il entendit au loin la police et le sheriff embarquer l'adolescent responsable de ce cauchemar.

Il fouilla toutes les salles de ce foutu lycée, ne trouvant que des pièces vides… Il commençait doucement à désespérer, quand il repéra sur le sol des petites tâches de sang. Il décida de les suivre, si quelqu'un était blessé il devait aller l'aider. Puis une odeur le frappa, celle de Stiles. Le sang au sol était celui de son compagnon. Jamais oh grand jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, la peur lui donnant des ailes. Il déboula devant la porte aux doubles battants de la bibliothèque. Il appela alors doucement le prénom de celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout :

« Stiles ? ».

Un mouvement au bout de l'allée en face de lui lui fit retenir son souffle. Une silhouette cachée derrière les rayonnages de livres apparut au ralenti, comme dans un film. Stiles se tenait devant lui, le souffle court et une main sur le flanc. Le teint plus blanc que d'habitude, l'adolescent faisait peur à voir, comme s'il allait tomber dans l'inconscience dans la minute qui suivrait. Mais il était là ! Blessé, mais là ! Et Derek put enfin respirer normalement… Il se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta à quelques pas, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. Il put l'observer de plus près. Les yeux n'exprimant que de la peur, sa main sur son flanc compressant une blessure qui saignait, le souffle erratique il était à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

« C'est fini Stiles… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! Tout est fini ! ».

Les yeux de l'adolescent se fermèrent de soulagement, son cœur arrêtant de battre la chamade.

« Ça va ? ».

L'adolescent secoua la tête, signe voulant dire que non ça n'allait pas, avant de se jeter dans les bras du loup qui le réceptionna facilement. Unr fois la surprise passée, l'Alpha entendit clairement les sanglots de l'humain… Le cœur serré, il serra son compagnon dans ses bras, tendrement, lui caressant le dos. Tout était fini, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et à l'avenir, Derek serait là avec lui pour le protéger de tous !

« Je vais te ramener auprès de ton père… ».

Le visage caché au creux de son cou, il entendit le murmure de son amour :

« Merci… ».

Passant un bras sous les genoux de l'ado, il le souleva doucement, ramenant son corps contre le sien. Et à cet instant, il était bien avec Stiles contre lui, les deux bras fins enserrant sa nuque, le souffle chaud contre son cou… Il était…complet, heureux ! Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il devait ramener l'hyperactif auprès des siens, comme il l'avait promit à son père…

La traversée du lycée se fit en silence, seule preuve de la présence de l'adolescent son souffle sur sa peau. Une fois dehors, ils furent accueillis par une horde de flash et de questions de journalistes, trop heureux d'avoir le scoop du siècle. Pouvoir interroger celui qui avait vécu la prise d'otages de l'intérieur, qui en était ressorti blessé, et celui qui avait sauvé tout le monde en allant au devant du danger sans renfort… Quelle aubaine, un tel événement dans cette petite ville de Californie…

Derek avait des envies de meurtres… Comment osaient-ils profiter du malheur des autres pour pouvoir s'enrichir ? Ces gamins allaient être traumatisés pendant un long moment et eux ne pensaient qu'à la fortune que leur interview allait engendrer. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à grogner contre ceux qui s'approchait de trop près celui qui était sien. Il ne se calma qu'avec la pression du nez de Stiles contre sa jugulaire et sa main qui s'accrochait presque avec désespoir à son T-shirt, lui rappelant qu'il devait le protéger de ces rapaces. Il fendit la foule avec l'aide des forces de police qui forma un barrage, les empêchant d'atteindre l'ambulance où se trouvait la famille de l'adolescent.

A contre cœur, l'Alpha déposa son précieux colis sur le brancard. Les accolades furent longues mais appréciées, Stiles était là avec eux, blessé mais vivant.

« Je peux rentrer à la maison ? ».

La voix de Stiles était chevrotante, comme brisée. Derek ne voulait qu'une chose le pendre dans ses bras, l'emmener très loin de ce monde violent et dangereux. Mais leur vies étaient ici et pour rien au monde il ne priverait l'adolescent de ce qui faisaient son bonheur…

« Stiles ! Faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital ! ».

La voix du sheriff se voulait ferme, mais le fait de voir son fils en bonne santé rendait sa voix douce.

« Mais Papa… ».

Derek s'approcha du père de famille et lui murmura :

« Je vais amener Stiles à l'hôpital. Si les médecins jugent qu'il peut rentrer chez lui, je le ramènerais chez vous. S'ils pensent le contraire, je le forcerais à rester, en demandant à Mélissa de s'occuper de lui… ».

Le sheriff hocha la tête et expliqua le plan à son fils qui y consentit. Derek suivit donc l'ambulance au volant de sa voiture. Il en profita pour calmer l'afflux de pensées qui parasitaient son cerveau… Stiles allait bien ! Il était sauf ! Et cette épreuve lui avait prouvé que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui… Imaginer rien qu'un instant sa vie sans cet humain le rendait malade ! Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et si le rejet n'était la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait alors il sortirait de sa vie…

Il ne retrouva l'adolescent qu'une fois sur une table d'auscultation. Les médecins avaient décidé que des simples points de suture suffiraient. La plaie n'était que superficielle, malgré le saignement important… Et Stiles avait demandé que Derek le rejoigne, voulant avoir une présence familière à ses cotés. Les rides de douleurs sur le visage de son amour étaient difficiles à supporter pour l'Alpha, alors discrètement il saisit la main fine du blessé et prit sa douleur. Le visage de Stiles se calma et il remercia d'un pâle sourire le loup noir. Après de longues minutes, ils purent enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Stiles n'avait pas lâché la main du lycaon, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Une fois arrivé chez les Stilinski, Derek dut porter Stiles dans sa chambre. Les évènements de la journée avaient eu raison de lui, il s'était endormi à peine le parking de l'hôpital quitté. Il avait l'air tellement serein, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Mais l'Alpha savait que cela n'était que pour un temps, que les cauchemars allaient arriver, tous plus violents que les autres. Changeant ce qui s'est réellement passé en un quelque chose de plus effrayant, traumatisant… Et Derek voulait être là pour l'aider, mais il devait le laisser se reposer un maximum avant d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve à deux.

Au moment de laisser Stiles seul, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une petite voix :

« Reste ! S'il te plait… ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus au loup pour s'allonger au coté de l'adolescent et le ramener tout contre son corps dans une étreinte possessive. La tête reposant contre son torse, Stiles dessinait des arabesques du bout des doigts, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? ».

Derek savait que les victimes de prise d'otage mettaient du temps pour s'en remettre, mais il espérait que son compagnon lui parlerait… Qu'il évacue ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en lui racontant ce qu'il avait vécu…

Stiles souffla longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, et commença doucement à parler. Il lui raconta comment Bill, le preneur d'otages, était entré dans cette salle où tout le monde se trouvait, armé de cette arme à feu. Comment il avait menacé de les tuer s'ils ne bougeaient ne serait-ce que d'un iota… Il lui raconta l'enfer de l'attente, comment il s'était fait blessé en voulant défendre une fille en pleine crise de panique et qui faisait, selon le forcené, trop de bruit.

A cette évocation, le loup ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Ce type, ce barge, avait osé blesser son compagnon parce qu'il protégeait une fille ?! Il aurait du le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion…

« Mais tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas… ».

La voix étouffée de Stiles lui parvint… Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Il n'en voulait pas à ce Bill de l'avoir blessé ? De les avoir menacé avec une arme et d'avoir été retenu prisonnier pendant des heures ?

« Je ne comprend pas… ».

« Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait… Il était tout seul au lycée, sans amis, sans soutien… Je le comprends… ».

Derek se leva prestement du lit, en colère. Comment Stiles pouvait-il comprendre, cautionner cet acte ? Il avait été blessé…

« Derek… Il était tout seul, tout seul contre des gars qui le harcelaient constamment… Je le voyais et je ne faisais rien, rien pour l'aider, rien pour l'intégrer… La solitude peut nous faire faire des choses stupides, graves… Mais c'est la seule alternative qui paraît juste…».

« Stiles, il t'a blessé… Comment peux-tu cautionner ce genre d'acte ? Comment peux-tu exprimer autant de compassion à quelqu'un qui aurait pu te tuer… ».

Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus avoir son compagnon à ses cotés, comme si un froid intense s'installait dans sa poitrine sans possibilité d'y être délogé… L'adolescent le vit frissonner et s'approcha doucement de lui :

« Moi je vous ai vous… Je ne suis pas tout seul… Mais si je l'avais été, j'aurais surement choisi une autre manière… ».

Comprenant le sens de ces paroles, Derek le serra fort dans ces bras. Le moment était venu, il devait lui dire…

« Non, non, non, pas ça… Stiles, ne pense jamais à faire cela ! Jamais ! Stiles, je ne sais pas ce que la meute, ton père, ferait sans toi… Je ne sais pas ce que **JE** ferais sans toi… ».

L'adolescent le regardait droit dans les yeux, le scannant, cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie… Mais il y en n'aura aucune cette fois-ci… Derek était sincère, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été :

« Depuis longtemps déjà, j'ai remarqué ta loyauté à l'égard de Scott et aussi à l'égard de cette meute dont nous faisons tous parti… J'ai remarqué ton esprit analytique et stratégique, qui nous a sauvé plus de fois que je ne l'aurais voulu… Tu as cette faculté à te mettre en danger, mais en ayant toujours pour motivation de sauver ceux que tu aimes… Et depuis quelque temps, j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier. Tu es le seul qui comprend ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient et tu es le seul qui me fait encore tenir debout… Tu es celui vers qui je me tourne quand je veux avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose, à un foyer… Et aujourd'hui, cet événement m'a fait pleinement comprendre que je ne suis rien sans toi, que je tiens trop à toi pour continuer à t'aimer dans l'ombre… Je t'aime Stiles, mon compagnon, mon amour… ».

Stiles le regardait toujours avec une expression surprise. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais vu briller auparavant. Et avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, il se retrouvait avec un adolescent surexcité, accroché autour du cou qui l'embrassait de manière plutôt…désordonnée !

« Je t'aime aussi Derek, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire… ».

Le loup initia un autre baiser, beaucoup plus doux où il essaya d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet humain incroyable. Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Derek les ramena tous les deux sur le lit, rabattant la couette sur leurs deux corps et ramenant Stiles tout contre lui. Jamais il ne le laisserait partir, plutôt mourir !

Stiles souffla de bien-être, il était juste au paradis là, entre les bras de son loup favoris. Peu importe l'épreuve qu'il avait traversé plus tôt, Derek et lui s'étaient avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient et la journée n'aurait pas pu se finir aussi bien… Il recommençait doucement à s'endormir quand il entendit la voix grave de l'Alpha s'élever dans les airs :

« Au faite, c'est quoi cette histoire de sacrifice ? ».

Oups…

**Fin…**


End file.
